User blog:LondonMedia/Final Destination (No Number) OOOOOOOO
Fanfic/Movie Fiction -Significance: The story takes place in McKinley University/McKinley Island Resort The story is told from the Page Bryants point of view when she has a vision that the Night Ckub she and her friends are in is going to burn down with them inside (*Note initially you never see the vision, so you never see the order.) she acts fast and saves every one in the club before it bruns down. -Disaster: Burnt Down Night Club (Cameo's)/ Basketball Arena Collapses (Royal Bay)/Curise Ship Sinking (SS Clear Waters Ship Num.180) -Characters Page Bryant: Visionary who saves a entire Night Club (Cameo's) from burning down; she and her friends begin to see the survivors of the club starting to die all over their county, she bottles her self away and breaks up with her boyfriend Ryan who tries to forget about recent events by Spring Breaking on McKinley’s Island the hot spot for local teens and college students. When she realizes that her boyfriend and friends are in danger she must race to McKinley island and save them before they reach their final destination. Cynthia Gomez: Visionary #2 who's friends recently died previous to the development of the story arc (if movie would begin with there escape from collapsing Basketball arena.) she now lives as a paranoid religious nut job who is trying to date back when the visions first started. Detective Frank Moore works her case and tries to unravel the truth behind the visions and when they encounter another visionary Page Bryant they must race against time to save Pages friends from death it's self. (She joins Page and Frank to help them notice the signs of death and rules that apply.) Detective Frank Moore: Once partner of Thomas Burke who obsesses over his partners unexplained death, he has now taken on the realm of death by trying to unravel their mysterious. He teams up with Page and Cynthia to try and save a group of teenagers who will soon meet their fate if they can't reach the Spring Break resort of McKinley Island. Ryan Maddux: Caring boyfriend who wants to cater to his girlfriend Page's needs of coping with this recent deaths from club but when Page breaks up with him for not being able to understand. His best friend Brandon suggest that they ditch the girlfriend scene and try McKinley island (Not to cheat but to forget and have fun.) Then they visit McKinley Island they are surrounded by weird accidents that end in casualties from the Night Club, surrounded by these casualties Ryan starts to wonder if his girlfriend could have been right. Brandon Boyd: Loyal best friend who wants to show his bro a good time to get their minds off of the "Shit parts of life". Brandon is in a relationship with Nia and the two have a love hate relationship and one of his big reason for trying to take a break was because of her. He is a Basketball player at their University and is looking at a very promising career but when death shadows his every move he his luck might run out. Nia Smith: Supportive best friend who tries to understand what Page is going throw, Nia is very superstitious and believes every word, she sees signs of her own at times and has a balanced intuition about the whole death chases us thing; her being superstitious is her character flaw because she to cautious at times, will this be her fatal flaw. Ryan "Tolbert" Gilbert: Nerdy push over; no one knows him by his real name because he is a social outcast that people don’t want to mix up with Ryan Maddux. He is a open activist in anything anime, supernatural and sorcery, he tries to fit in but has no such luck he crushes on anything that moves and finds pleasure in lady watching. He has done research on the precognition and is trying to get down to the root of it all. When he tries to take a break from the whole thing and Spring Break at McKinley island he follows the crowd and tries to fit in one last time, will he meet he fit in with the living or dead lies in his hands. Will Grant: Ex-boyfriend of Page that started going to their University to get closer to Page. He is extremely jealous of Ryan and taunts him at every moment. Will is intimidated by Brandon to a degree Will's posse Drake and Terry are always around and keep him safe from Brandon who out sizes him. Will terrorizes Tolbert when the time permits it self and acts like a total douche bag around campus. Will thinks that he can terrorize Ryan M. and coax him out of a relationship with Page while on the island but he will find that love can lead to eternal darkness. Tori Payne: Party girl who just simply likes to have fun, she commonly acts as a thrill seeker. Jacky Teasdale: Bartender who hates college kids also dates rodeo Cowboy Ford Dobson. Ford Dobson: Local cowboy who loves bull riding and buck rangaling, he dates Jacky Teasdale a local bartender at Cameo. Simon Cho: A grumpy dad who is said to be over protective about his teenage daughter who goes to Cameo's to party. The Suddens (Dora, Harry, Chase, Dante and Kyle): Band of musicians First Group (Sal, Paris, Tre and Max): Cynthia best friends died in title sequence -Deaths Max: Burned alive in his bedroom (faulty heater); Title Sequence Paris: Trampled by home Football team The Sultans; Title Sequence Tre: Freezes to death in family butcher shop; Title Sequence Sal: Killed in Car explosion; Title Sequence Dante, Chase, Kyle and Harry: Burin alive inside of their band van when at a gas station (Telephone poll) Originally killed by stage faulty exahust Dora: After almost being killed in the store numerous times is decapitated by drum hi-hat (Car explosion sends them flying into the store when she prepares to exit.) Originally killed by faulty exahust Simon Cho: Skips death when Ryan pulls him out of the way from collapsing grills on top of store units inside a Happy Mart shopping center. (Thanks to Pages hunch it skips him only to be killed later from blood clot in the leg that sustained damage during the Happy Mart accident killed off screen.) Originally killed by impailed by drum stick Jacky: Undecided Orginally crushed by air condition system Ford Dobson: Almost killed by stampeading bull after he stumbled off the his Bull "Dooms Day" during a Rodeo instead he is crushed by a massive Bull Statue leaving the Rodeo. Nia: Almost killed in pool when it tries to close in on her but escapes only to be killed in front of Page out side the gym Undecided death. Originally killed by stage lights Tolbert: Skip’s death saved by a patrolman from almost getting his head pushed into a running motorboat engine face first. Tolbert later meets his end when he becomes cocky and because of the rules of death can not be killed he attempts to kill him self multiple times getting him quick fame, when Page catches up to him to try and warn him he shoots himself in the face killing himself on accident. Decapitated by speaker amp woofer Tori: After many close calls decided to ride the Deep Dive water slide, when the slide collapses half way down she is holding on for dear life over a fence when she loses her grip and is impaled throw the back by spikes. Originally killed by fans of air condition unit Brandon: Skips him due to Ryan saving him from a failing Basketball Goal. Originally dies Fallign throw the strair case into flames. Will: Undecided ,Originally dies pulling Ryan, and Page down into the bottom floor air conditioning fans. Detective Frank: Risk his life to save Ryan, Page and Cynthia Undecided Brandon, Cynthia and Ryan: Die on cruise ship to Bahamas leaving Page ship wrecked -Dream Cast Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts